Fate
by Xenohunter217
Summary: Isaac Neutron finds himself on a journey of sorts trying to find out as much, as he can about his father James Neutron. He doesn't expect the answers he finds would be as ground breaking as they were. Chapter 20 is now up. Please R&R. COMPLETED.
1. Fate

**A/N: Now that I have gotten back into writing I took a little bit, and read over the first few chapters, and discovered that they were complete shit. So I decided these chapters were too far gone to just simply revise a few sentences here and there instead I will just completely rewrite them. Cause to be honest if I was to be the one to click on this story, and try to read it I probably would have stopped after the prologue, and thought it was complete shit. So here it is a completely revamped prologue to my story Fate. Hopefully this one is better than my first attempt.**

Prologue:

There I stood. Across from my greatest enemy. I have yet to face. As I stare into the face of them I know with growing certainty this moment was not coincidental. This moment was decided long before I was born. This battle of good versus evil, dark versus light was planned way before even my parents were born. The outcome of this battle, what I do in response to what they do, and what they do in response to what I do is already decided. Every various outcome is decided, so all that is left for us to do. Is to decide by our actions, that follow, which variation will come to fruition. If I choose the right variation I will win, Good will win, the light will be victorious for today. For wherever there is light there are always shadows. If my challenger chooses the right variation they will win, Bad will win, the dark will be victorious indefinitely. Unlike if I win if the dark were to win darkness will take the upper hand, and were darkness is there isn't always light. The light will be just a happy memory left behind in the dust of my past, our past. This all hit me at once, and I knew then I was going to have to put my trust in this system, and not try to fight it. I would trust my gut, and do what it tells me, unlike my father I will be willing to go along with this simple, yet profound idea in the following test of my will. This idea is known simply as _FATE._

 **A/N: I hope you like this version better. Let me know if you do. I plan on going through all my early chapters, and making at least some minor revisions. To improve the overall plot of the story.**


	2. Answers

**A/N: This is the revamped version of Chapter 1 also known as answers. Hopefully you like this revised version better.**

Chapter 1

The whole reason I started this journey was what seemed like a simple or an unneeded idea on the surface, but when you got down to it. It was actually a necessity, that every human mind needs, and strives for to understand any situation in which they have been placed. Whether it is good or bad. The human mind no matter what always wants to understand. It always wants answers.

Why I needed answers is not easy for me to talk about. I did not need answers to something, that was good in nature, but quite the opposite. It was a horrible reason for any person to seek out answers. I would not wish it upon even the worst of my enemies. You see the event to which I was seeking answers to was the untimely death of my parents. I know that my parents' deaths were untimely because of one simple fact. Had it not been for this piece of evidence I would have chalked it up to a simple everyday freak accident. This piece of evidence was a gun with two bullets missing from the mag. The gun was found on the scene next to the body of the assailant. The man was shot to death by a policeman. When asked why he shot, the policeman said the assailant threatened him with the gun. No one questioned him.

Although they were shot out on the street. They did not die there. Well at least not my father. My mother had no choice in were she got to die. Thanks to a bullet straight through her temple. On the other hand my father got shot in a spot, which ensured that he would have to suffer a slow painful death. He got rushed to a hospital, and they tried no matter how futile there attempts were to save him. Through all of this he had to think of his late wife being brutally murdered on the street. My father ended up passing only a few hours after the love of his life. A week before my second birthday on the calendar was marked with their deaths.

A few days later there was a funeral held in their honor. It took place in their small home city of Retroville, Texas. Many attended and many more mourned in private. For the world had not just lost a couple. They had lost the greatest genius to ever live, and his wife. To their family they were known more commonly as James Neutron and Cynthia Vortex.

In the aftermath of this somber event there was still a 2 year old kid to deal with. For some reason unknown to me I was sent to an orphanage. No one was there for me but me, myself, and I. That is how it would be for a long time. I soon grew tired of the useless adoption meetings and monotonous routine of living in an orphanage. At around the age of ten I had finally had enough, and decided to take my chances on the street. One night I snuck out and never looked back.

Now almost eight years in the future I find myself a broken shell of a person. Hardened by the rough life of the streets. I thought back to my first days of living on the streets. I would always be scared shitless, and afraid to sleep. So I would look to the stars, and think of all the possibilities I still had, and all the things I had lost. But one could never dwell on the bad, and not see the good in contrast. Although the events of my past have set something I can't comprehend in motion. The events that followed me sticking my thumb in the air would lead me to the most valuable thing known to man. Answers.


	3. Revenge

**A/N: Here is the revamped version of chapter 2. Now known as Revenge. Hopefully you like it better than the original. Like I do. Please R &R.**

Chapter 2

I stood there on the edge of the busy road with nothing on except khaki shorts, a bro tank, and a backpack. I thought of what my dad would think of me at this moment. Now that I think about it I was probably a big let down. I wasn't like him, and I will never be. I wasn't in some high school pulling straight A's, or planning to go to some ivy league the following fall to major in some science. I was a let down.

I was completely taken aback by how fast a car responded to my thumb, that was high in the air. The car was in the lane closest to my side of the road, it slowed and started pulling into the shoulder of the highway. I saw that it was a nice sports car and in an instant I knew that inside of the car would either be an old man in his mid-life crisis, or it would be a couple of spoiled teenagers. I don't know which one I would rather have I would take either to get out of this hot weather.

I walked toward it to meet up with it by the time it came to a complete stop. Behind the driver's seat were cardboard boxes I knew then it was a teenager, who had decided to leave a little earlier than usual for college. The passenger window rolled down to reveal two people. One a man no older than 20 years old behind the wheel, and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in the passenger seat. The woman looked maybe a couple years younger than the man behind the wheel.

The man pulled me from my trance with a simple question. "Where ya headin'?"

"I'm headin' to Retroville, you headin out that way?" I replied questioningly.

"Yeah, we're heading up there to, why don't you hop in the back" He replied like it was no inconvenience.

With that said I opened up the rear passenger door and hopped in. We were back on the road within seconds. Heading to where I had been working towards getting to all my life. The old Neutron house, but more importantly the Neutron Lab. I am going to learn more about the man who left my life way too early for my liking.

I was interrupted from my sorrowful thought process with the same voice as before. "We got invited to the Institute. What are you doin' down here?"

"I'm here to find out more about my father." I replied.

"What's his name? We have some relatives who live up here. They might know him." He inquired

"I'd rather not talk about it, because then you will treat me differently." I replied quietly.

After that sentence the beauty in the passenger seat looked back at me with those emerald eyes that are irresistible. "Oh, come on we won't." She said. So she can speak to. She is perfect.

While tripping over half the words. I manage to get out the names that forever will haunt me for as long as I live. "I'm Isaac Neutron, Son of James Isaac Neutron and Cynthia Neutron."

All the sudden the man swung the wheel, pulled off onto the shoulder, and looked back while saying "You've gotta be shitting me!"

I replied with a sad note "I wish I was."

"Wait you've been missing for years everyone thought you were dead." He replied.

"Since I ran away from that god awful orphanage. I have been hitching rides getting part time jobs all the way from New York down to here. All I ask is that you don't tell anyone about me." I explained.

They asked me so many questions on that car ride my head felt like it would explode. When I saw the sign that announce the exits for Retroville. I knew this was the day I had been working towards my whole life. To get answers as to why someone would want to kill my father and mother. I believe his death was not a random act of hate, but was a planned out act of revenge. He was not killed by the man who wanted him dead. He was killed by a man who was payed handsomely by the man who wanted him dead. The only question I still needed an answer to was a simple one. Who wanted _REVENGE_?


	4. Mentality

**A/N:Here is the revamped version of chapter 3 now known as Mentality. Hope you like this revised version as much as I do. Please R &R.**

Chapter 3

Within ten minutes we were driving through the center of town. There was a lot more traffic than I thought there would be, but of course who wouldn't want to see the town in which the Boy Genius grew up. The town where kids used to just hang out with friends all day long, had sadly fallen victim to the big town mentality. Everyone was in a rush to get from place to place. No one cared enough to slow down, and enjoy the beauty of late spring, which was still present in the green grass and colorful flowers. Which stood as a stark contrast to the big town mentality every man and woman carried in their mind, while speeding to the next place they must make it to.

While I observed the ignored scenery of this once grateful town try to fight against the mentality of the big town type people. I was interrupted from watching this battle of mentalities by a low voice, in which you could make out the amused naivety of a child in wonder. Asking more pointless questions about my parents, that any person with half a brain would have known I have no clue as to how my parents were, or if they were nice. Like I have a fuckin' clue. In order to quell the child's wonder hidden in the man I simply answered yes to all his questions.

In observing the side of the street I quickly realized, that we were heading out of the highly congested parts to the more suburb part of town. While in motion I realized the farther away from the center of town I got the more the small town mentality was victorious in the battle of wits. Every once in awhile I would see someone mowing or watering the garden in succession. The one thing I found interesting was that there was no young couples. There was just older people, and now I understand why the big town mentality was slowly spreading and winning the battle. Simply because all the small town had fighting for it was a bunch of old stubborn men and women.

We were slowing down. Barely noticeable at first, but then with a final press of the pedal we came to a stop. I looked out the window to see a quaint little town house. I then looked at the surroundings trying to gather as much information as possible in the process I looked at a house, which stood on the opposite side of the street, that really stuck out to me for one reason it was the most peculiar color. A bright pink with white shutters it reminded me of something a young girl would only dream of tearing open on Christmas day. I asked a question which had been on my mind since we pulled up.

"Why are we here?" I asked completely perplexed.

"Well da, you told us you wanted to be dropped of here." The man replied.

"When did I say that?" I answered his reply.

"Back when we first entered the town."

Realizing my mistake of answering yes without knowing what I was answering to I asked the other question I had.

"Where are we?"

"At your dad's childhood home, oh and your mom's is right across the street." He replied.

" Wait my grandparents still live here?"

"As far as we know."

With those words I opened the door, and prepared to do the most stressful, and hardest thing in my life. Knocking on a door. Which belongs to a townhouse, that holds my grandparents, who I have never met before. I walked up the sidewalk in my dirt covered shorts, my sweat covered bro tank, and a backpack that looked way to empty to be used by a homeless person. Oh and on top of all that I hadn't shaved, or had a haircut in months. With those reassuring thoughts I did the one thing I had been looking forward to, yet at the same time been dreading my whole life. I walked past the car in the driveway, and walked up the doorsteps. I Raised my hand and I knocked.


	5. Memories

**A/N:Here is the revamped version of chapter 4 now known as Memories. Hopefully you like it as much as I do. Please R &R.**

Chapter 4

While I stood on the old porch waiting for my grandparents to answer my vision wandered over the yard. The grass looked well trimmed and well cared for, but where I imagined the flower beds might have once stood there was nothing but dried out dirt. The bleak contrast set off many warning signals. Now why would they consciously take good care of the lawn, but then leave big dirt patches without any plants. This only perplexed me until the heavy old wood door cracked barely open enough to see a pair of old eyes behind thick lensed glasses.

"What do you want?" The man said in an almost defensive manner.

"Are you Mr Neutron?" I replied softly.

"Why you want to know?" He said in a defensive type of voice.

"I think I have some answers about your grandson, Isaac, so it would be much appreciated if we can talk." I lied, just so I didn't give the old man a heart attack right on the porch.

"That's impossible he went missing years ago." He replied.

"I'll explain in time, but first if you don't mind me asking where your wife is. I think she might want to hear also." I asked.

"She's not….not with us anymore." He replied completely depressed.

I realized my mistake immediately. Oh god that's why the flower beds were empty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was, but I think we should talk inside. I have something to tell you."

I entered not entirely prepared. Past the door it was dreary, dark, and kind of foreboding. The man sat down in a old fabric chair, which had some sport's game present on the screen. He grabbed the remote up and turned off the old dusty T.V. It looked like nothing in the room had moved for at least ten years. Dust so thick you wouldn't get it all in one swipe of a duster. What caught my attention the most was many picture frames, that were in the same condition as the rest of the stuff present in the room. While I was heading over to the couch adjacent to the worn out chair I looked through the corner of my eye and saw the pictures, that once probably glistened in the afternoon sun. I saw that most had a certain kid present one with an enormously big head, and in a red shirt with a yellow atom in the center. So that's what the infamous Boy Genius looked like. I sat down on the couch, and looked at the worn out shell of a once happy man, and he looked back.

"I've got some news, that I thought would be better taken sitting down." I said with a little concern present in my voice.

"What, you found a body?" He replied acting not surprised at all.

"Well, no it is actually good." I replied kind of surprised.

"That is surprising." He replied with even more surprise than I had.

"I guess you haven't had any good luck the last ten years." I replied with compassion in my voice.

"You're telling me first my son got shot along with his wife, and then Isaac went missing, and then sugarbooger, Oh god." He had a hard time finish his story before he broke down crying.

"Well I can't change what happened to your son or your wife, but I sure can change what happened to your grandchild." I replied with steadfast confidence.

"Yeah how's that?" He replied suspiciously.

"Well, I'm here to see you aren't I." I replied hardly holding my excitement at bay.

"Wait, what do you mean by that." He replied skepticism high.

"I am Isaac Neutron, your grandson." I answered.

You could see the light that was once dimmed in those depressed eyes come to life once again. Tears started to run from those eyes, but not sad ones, but happy ones. We hugged for what seemed like eternity. Than we talked the rest of the night catching up on what I missed, and what he missed. We did not talk about his son's death, or about sugarbooger's death at all that night. That night was meant for happy memories, but we both knew sooner or later the subject would present itself, and when it did we'd be ready to face it together. He agreed to let me use my dad's old room for a while. One thing I didn't tell him was the whole reason I was down here. Sure I came to meet my grandparents, but I also came for answers. Like who hired that hitman, and why they did. For those reasons I would take look around my father's old lab for clues that would eventually lead to answers.


	6. Sanity

**A/N:Here is the revamped version of chapter 5 now known as Sanity. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please R &R.**

Chapter 5

I woke with my feet hanging off the bottom edge of the twin bed, which was furnished with a blue plaid sheets, blankets, and pillowcases. I came to a sitting position, which that movement reminded me of the knot in my back. I got up and walked to the landing out in the hallway, that would lead the way down the stairs. While on my trip I saw more of the dust caked photos of the infamous Boy Genius and his family. I came to bottom of the steps to only have my nostrils assaulted by the smell of eggs and bacon. I walked through the living room and found the entrance to the kitchen. To find Mr.N in their stirring some scrambled eggs and frying bacon looking as happy as ever to be alive. So I entered the kitchen and walked to the coffee machine to get some of the fresh brewed coffee. I found the most undecorated cup from the cupboard, which turned out to be a red cup with my dad's infamous atom symbol in yellow on it. I got the coffee poured, and sat on a barstool behind the small kitchen bar. To drink my coffee and await the meal that the other occupant of the room had spent his morning making.

"How'd ya sleep?" Mr.N asked.

"Best in a long time." Isaac replied with a hint of happiness.

"Good to hear, so what are you gonna do today." Mr.N asked looking genuinely happy.

"Well I was gonna check down in your son's old lab" He replied while looking at his dad's old mug.

With a sad look from the mention of his son's lab he finally replied "Well just make sure to be careful down there. Jimbo was kinda known for not always building the safest contraptions."

With that last thought breakfast was finally finished. Mr.N got me a plate of the food he'd made, and got himself one too. We ate in silence. About ten minutes later I got up from the quaint old hardwood table, and started to wash the dirty dishes. Mr.N got up and insisted many times to let him wash the dishes. After what felt like thousands of times of saying come on let me wash the dishes. I finally seceded and decided to shower, and get a clean shave before I went out to look at the lab. With my hair still a little wet I walked down the stairs, that creaked with every step showing their age. I stepped into the living room in a wife beater tank top, and some loose jeans, that were also both hand me downs. The T.V. had some documentary going, which looked as if it had something to do with ducks. I looked at the worn out man sitting in the chair, that looked as if it had been used as much as those man's hips in his prime. I walked over to the couch in the room, sat down, and looked over at the man.

"Now one thing I still don't understand." I said

The man looked up from the T.V., and asked "What's that?"

"Why did I end up in an orphanage, why couldn't you and grandma take me in?" I asked, seriously curious.

He exhales, "I guess you would have asked sooner or later….The truth is your grandma died a couple days before your dad and mom, and since they happened so close together….. I kind of lost my sanity for a while…..and they decided I was mentally unfit to take care of you." He replied slowly growing sadder and sadder.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, but thanks for that closure." I slowly got up and answered, but before I walked away I patted/rubbed the man's shoulder.

I walked through the kitchen to make it to the back door. I opened and walked through said door, while closing it behind me. I didn't head directly back to the dinky shed in the center of the backyard, but for the back door to the garage. The door was covered in cobwebs looking as if it hadn't have been touched in years. Luckily, he was lazy enough to leave it unlocked. I just waltzed right in. I could have stolen the car, and be on my way within a few minutes. That was not my intended target though, I walked to the wall of the garage where he keeps the lawn equipment, and found in a dark corner my target. A dust covered sledge hammer. I picked it up riding on the hope, that the genius not being here to do maintenance might leave the security system completely and utterly useless.

I was walking across the well kept lawn a couple minutes later. It's almost like that's all he had left living for. I reached the door with that last sad thought, and swung the sledge hammer straight into the old wood door, which just crumpled, and fell apart under the force. One minute I was outside the next I was inside the lab, in which the greatest genius mind in the world spent his summers with his friends. My Dad.


	7. Supercomputer

**A/N: Here is the revamped version of chapter 6 now known as supercomputer. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please R &R.**

Chapter 6

I stepped through the splinters of woods, which used to be a door. I looked around what looked like a dingy clubhouse with a sofa and a coffee table. For the simple reason of not wanting to waste my own time I walked straight for the only door that was present in the room. I tried the lock, but nothing would budge, so I planted my feet, and swung the sledgehammer right into the door. Looking much like the other door did when I was finished with it I walked past it to a staircase. Which was metal grate staircase, that did not look like it would be fun to fall down. Hurrying down the staircase as fast as I could possibly go I found myself standing in a concrete floored room.

The room was filled with sets of shelves with all of my dad's inventions ordered alphabetically from A-Z. At the center of the huge room stood a supercomputer, which from years of non use had gathered a decent amount of dust. Filled with curiosity I walked over to the computer, and found what I thought the power button might have been, and pressed it. There was a whirring noise and a loading screen popped up with a load bar slowly filling up. Once it was full it made a ding and brought up a desktop screen.

A feminine voice said without hesitation. "Isaac Neutron, I have been expecting you."

I replied nervously "You have?"

"Why of course. Your dad told me to be ready for the day when you finally came." The voice replied matter-of-factly.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Vox, James' personal assistant. What can you help me with?" Vox replied.

"Well, I'm actually here to find out if my Dad made someone mad enough to where they would want to kill him in cold blood." I explained.

"James was not very well liked by a lot of people, but by my calculation there is only a small list of people ,who were mad enough." Vox answered.

"Who is on that list?" I asked curious.

"The Junkman, Beautiful Gorgeous, King Goobot, Eustace Strych, Baby Eddie, Mrs Vortex , and Mr Neutron . Professor Calamitous and Grandma Taters are both believed to be dead." The computer Answered.

"Wait why Mrs Vortex and Mr Neutron ?" I asked clearly confused.

" Mrs Vortex never supported Cindy's decision to marry the Jimmy, and thought that her daughter was throwing away a future for which she set her up for. To add fuel to the fire you were conceived out of wedlock, which did not appeal to that well. Which according to my algorithms is enough motive warranted to kill." The machine replied.

"Ok, what about Mr Neutron he seems like a normal person." I asked.

"He was jealous of how famous his son had become, and how happy he was with Cindy. According to my calculations he was never that happy with even in their best times. He has been reported to be abusive and unpredictable. Your father explained him as unpredictable one moment he is happy, and the next he is verbally abused. In fact your father advised me to warn you not to trust him. Under any circumstances." The computer responded in a warning tone.

"He seemed nice. He even said he would have taken me if the circumstances would have been more favorable." I replied.

"It wouldn't have happened anyway he and Mrs Vortex both said no when given the choice. Mrs Vortex said and I quote from an official report, that she would never take care of a bastard child, who had no future from the beginning of his life because he was the son of a bitch. Are you sure you want to hear Mr Neutron's it is a lot worse?" Vox asked.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Why would I want to take care of a child, that came from that slut, who my douche of a son messed with out of wedlock. Needless to say that boy is going to be one piece of shit." The computer recited in Mr Neutron's voice. "Now, anything else sir?"

Seeing what looked like a superhero suit hanging on a hook. I walked over to the hook, and inspected the spandex, that had a big N on the front, which belonged to my Dad's old superhero team The N-Men.

"Vox, list the candidates for my father and mother's murder in order from most likely to least likely." I ordered.

"Mr Neutron ,Mrs Vortex , Eustace Strych, King Goobot, Baby Eddie, Beautiful Gorgeous, and The Junkman." The robot listed.

"Ok one more question, Vox." I replied.

"What is it, Sir?" She asked politely.

"Can you make a suit like this one, but in my size?" I asked while feeling the material between my fingers.

"Certainly Sir."


	8. Contrast

**A/N:Here is the revamped version of chapter 7 now known as Contrast. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please R &R.**

Chapter 7

There I was standing in my father's childhood lab where he would spend most of his childhood building the first version of this or the first version of that. In that moment I finally let the gravity of the situation I was in sink in. I am searching for the man or woman that hired the hitman, who pulled the trigger on my father and my mother, and I am so close, so close. To the goal I had been working toward for a very long time.

After a few minutes of letting it sink in I asked Vox. "Does my dad have any type device here that is used for transportation, Vox"

The computer answered. "Of course Isaac he has multiple modes of transport, including but not limited to the Strato XL, the Rocket Bus, the Hovercar, and his Jetpack."

Those would all stick out to much for me to blend in. With that thought I replied. "Does he have any normal looking modes of transport?"

"During his highschool years he was working on a prototype, that could transport someone instantaneously to their desired location, but at the same time could act like a normal car. Would you like me to ready it sir?" Vox asked.

"That would be much appreciated Vox please, try to be quick about it." I replied.

"Of course Sir. Do you need directions to the hangar?" The computer asked.

"Yes of course, please." I replied.

With that green arrows started glowing pointing in the direction of what appeared to be an elevator. I walked toward the elevator, and pressed the call button next to it on the wall. Once said button was pressed I could hear the mechanism lowering the elevator towards my location. The doors slid open to present a steel box, that looked more like a cage than an elevator. I stepped into the cold steel cage, and without pressing another button the cage took off up the cable. Suspecting it was my father's old computer I didn't ask any question. I waited tapping my foot impatiently, and took a good look around the cold heartless box, which according to articles was the exact opposite of its installer James Neutron.

The doors slid open with as much proficiency that was expected every time. I walked out of the dimly lit cell-like box into a well lit hangar. I looked around, and one word came to mind barren. The huge lot had only about an eighth of itself full. The rest was just an empty lot, which was in bleak contrast to the amount of ideas its creator held in his head. Ideas that the former Boy Genius took to the grave with himself. Ideas that the world may never know. The green arrows flashed in the direction, of what looked like a sports car. It was bright red with a huge yellow atom symbol on the hood of the car. The keys were in the ignition, and the doors were unlocked. I opened the door, slid into the seat behind the wheel, and turned the key in the ignition. The car turned over with no problem.

I called to Vox. "Vox, open the hangar exterior doors."

She replied. "You sure you know how to drive. Cause my record shows no past driver's licenses or permits of any kind on your record."

"How hard could it be, Vox?" I replied.

"Why don't you let me drive it. It is in fact a stick shift." The computer replied with the same icy voice.

"Whatever, doesn't matter." I replied uninterested.

"Where shall I go, Sir?" Vox asked.

"Take me to that institute. I want to see if it was all worth it." I replied.

"Of course, Sir." She replied.

"Oh yeah Vox. I want to know the possible motives based on prior news reports, articles, or government documents of the next man on the list." I replied with a commanding tone.

"I thought you would ask sir. Would you like me to list them?" She asked.

"Yes please Vox." I replied.

"Well, Sir the first reason why Eustace Strych would want your father dead is….


	9. The Contract

**A/N: Here is the revamped version of chapter 8 now known as The Contract. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please R &R.**

Chapter 8

"The first reason why Eustace Strych would want your Dad dead is because he and your dad were both in love with Cindy, but she was really only in love with your Dad. She would only pretend she was in love with Eustace just to make your Dad jealous, which has caused Eustace to hold a grudge against your Dad. The second reason is more business related rather than personal. Your Dad started construction on that institute a week before his untimely death. A construction company that Eustace Strych owns the majority of stock in was supposed to get the job to build your Dad's institute, which was a huge contract, but when your Dad saw Eustace's name on the board he denied the company's contract." Vox informed.

"Well it seems that the whole love triangle business might have started this life full of hate for each other, but it seems unlikely that after all those years he finally lost it. Unless that business contract was the last straw, and caused him to lose it. That might have been enough to kill for. Vox move Strych up to number one on the list. Cause Hugh and Vortex have the reasons, but not the money to pull it off." Isaac kindly ordered.

"Of course Sir." Vox answered.

With that done Isaac watched out the window as the landscape went passing by. The car passed through the neighborhood full of old houses, and occupants almost as old as their houses. We went through an intersection, and on the other side the new houses started appearing with brand new cars parked in front, and young couples wandering around doing their various activities in the yard. I sat their wondering what it would have been like to live when my parents were young and be part of their group. No worries in the world except for studying for a simple test. They had it so easy unlike me. I wish I would have had a normal childhood, and it's all because one of those people on the list had to take it one step too far.

"We're almost there Sir." Vox interrupted my somber thoughts.

"When we make it drop me off at the front." I replied.

The rest of the car ride was through the modern area of town, and out of the trees that crowded the edge of the road I could see the top of the institute appear. It looked very much like any other small town college, but it was much larger. My Dad's car slowed and pulled to the curb in front of the institute. I opened the door and stepped out into the summer air, and thanked Vox for the ride, while closing the door behind me. I walked up the sidewalk to the big glass front doors, and put my hand on the metal door knob and pushed into the place, that might have been the thing that caused my Dad's death, and all I could think was. Was It All Worth It.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading so far guys, and thanks a lot for all the great reviews so far. If you have not seen my profile page there is a link on there for a petition, which if we get enough supporters could mean we will see our favorite Boy Genius in a whole new season, so please stop on by and sign the petition.**


	10. The CandyBar

**A/N: Here is the revamped chapter 9 now known as The CandyBar. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please R &R.**

Chapter 9

 **Isaac's P.O.V.**

As I passed the threshold of the door I got assaulted by the powerful air conditioning. The first thing I noticed about the interior was how clean it was kept. The main hall had many halls sprouting off in different angles from itself all of these side halls seemed to have a theme. Each theme was based on a type of science. I continued down the main hall not wanting to get lost in what would surely be a maze of side halls. As I walked down the hall I couldn't help but notice the colorful pictures and paintings of various scientific things including outer space, atoms, and various animals.

The hall eventually opened into what looked as though it was a common area where they would hold major meeting and speeches. As of right now it was completely empty and silent. I looked around and saw an exit sign over one of the doors on the other side. After finding the exit I exited the building, and entered a grass field, which was still green as can be even in the middle of this hot summer. From my location I could see clearly the student housing, that was on the opposite side of the road from me. There were a few college age people hanging out around the housing, but not many, which i figured was because of how early in the summer it was. I then proceeded to walk around the outside of the institute back to the front where my Dad's car was parked.

When I started to slide into the car I thought over the last couple days, and remembered those siblings, who were so eager to go to the best science institute in the world. Well I really only thought of one of them. I wonder where she is I thought to myself. Than I remembered the resources I had at hand.

"Vox what is the popular hangout in this town." I asked.

"The CandyBar I have heard is quite popular, Sir" She replied monotonously.

"Thanks Vox, please proceed to the CandyBar" I replied.

"Of course, Sir" She answered.

The Car proceeded toward his desired location. We were heading in the direction from which we had came, the old school part of time. The whole ride lasted all of five minutes, and we came to another intersection where one side was newer houses and architecture, while the other side was the opposite. The car turned left and went down this split street for a few minutes till we entered downtown, and pulled off to the right in front of what resembled a 50's parlor. The building had a huge sign on the front, which read 'CandyBar'. The car pulled into the only free parking spot, which of course was in direct sunlight.

From the looks of the parking lot it was going to be busy. I slid out easily into the hot sun, and walked up to the double glass doors, pulled the door open, and headed in the AC heavy environment. My first impression was the owner must've been very nostalgic. The bar, tiles, and booths all resembled counterparts of the 1950's. There were a lot of people crammed into the small parlor it took me about 10 minutes to find a seat. I found an old school looking menu in a section of the napkin holder. Looking it over. I decided to order a basic sundae nothing special. It's not like I am actually here for the food anyways. After I ordered I took a look around the parlor trying to find the person I came looking for. Bingo. There she was the most beautiful thing ever sitting at the bar with a bored kind of look on her face, while her brother was talking to some guy next to him. Now is my chance, I thought while I stood, and started to walk towards the bar.

 **Another Person's P.O.V.**

On the other side of the parlor two men sat at a booth watching Isaac a little more intently than the other patrons. One was bigger, was wearing cargo jeans, and a tight t-shirt. The other one did not look nearly as muscular as his bigger companion, but was wearing jeans with a loose graphic t-shirt. The bigger of the two called the provided phone number with his phone, and spoke in a low voice.

"Isaac is in the candybar. What are your orders."

"Finish him. Your money will be deposited once I have confirmation he is dead." The voice that responded was not the talker's voice, but a garbled synthesized one.

"Understood." The big man replied, and immediately hung up.

He nodded to his partner, at once they both stood up, pulled out the silenced handguns, and aimed at Isaac's head.

 **Isaac's P.O.V.**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the glint of metal in the sunlight, and knew immediately what it meant. I ran to protect the one thing in life, that mattered to me. I made it to her right as the first rounds were discharged, which made the place real quiet real quick. I felt a searing burn in my shoulder, and another flew right past my head missin' by millimeters. Adrenaline kept me up and running I caught her around the waist with both my hands, and tossed her over the edge of the bar with my last remaining strength. With my strength used up I fell to the floor on my ass, and looked right at the assailants.

The bigger of the two pointed his gun at my head, and with a hearty laugh said "You Neutrons have the worst of luck, don't you." With that he put weight on the trigger.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger. Is this the end of the road for Isaac, or isn't it.**

 **Anyway sorry it has been awhile since my last update, but I have had my plate full. I'm just glad to be back.**


	11. Brother

Chapter 10

As the big man finished saying his line, I could see the muscle in the side of his gun arm tightening. Meaning only one thing if I want to live I have to do something quick, but what could I do. As I sat there racking my mind as to what to say, or what to do. I could see out of the corner of my eye someone stand up from behind the bar. Oh god please don't do what I think your going to do I thought to myself.

"Stop! Don't shoot! Please Don't!" The young woman yelled as she stood up from hiding.

The bigger man turned his head, while keeping his gun pointed at me. "Oh yeah. What are you goin' to do to stop me, bitch."

"Don't call her that." I said as my voice rose from the anger, which was building inside me.

"Rob why don't you do the honors of finishing the job, while I get my newly acquainted friend here ready to go with us." The big man ordered.

"Why do you think you can order me around." The man who was called Rob replied as he started moving towards me.

"Just finish the damn job." The bigger man replied as he started moving toward the young woman.

"Fine" Rob replied as he reached me, and started to level his gun with my head.

Now's my chance. I used my last remaining strength to all at once grab his gun around the barrel, and used it as a grip to pull myself up off the floor, while making sure the end of the barrel was never pointed at any part of my body. I used my newfound momentum once I had my feet set to yank the gun down, and out of the gunman's hand, while swinging around with my back shoulder to knock him on the ground. Of course this move was not successful without a round being fired at the floor of the parlor.

When that was finished I took aim at the gunman on the floor, and fired a 9mm piece of lead straight through his temple. Turning on heel I aimed at the other assailant within seconds of pulling the trigger. There he stood about ten feet away using the most beautiful woman I had ever seen as a body shield.

"Drop the gun. Now! Or else she will get a bullet through her pretty little head." He commanded as he tightened his grip on her.

"You called her a bitch." I replied seething with anger.

"Yeah so what are you going to do about it." He replied challenging me.

"I'm going to kill you,... slowly and painfully." I answered.

Without missing a beat. I shot a wild shot from my gun. The man flinched. Exactly as I thought he would. When he flinched he let his grip loose just enough for the woman to get loose, and go diving out of the way. This is where you will die I thought as I took aim straight for his shooting arm, and fired off a round. Before he even finished flinching the slug hit his elbow joint shattering it. In the process his now useless right arm dropped his gun to the floor. With a loud clang it hit the floor of the parlor. Right after the gun hit the floor. his body had realized what had happened, and soon his body crumpled to a ball in pain on the floor.

I walked straight up to where he lay feet from his once threatening gun, which I immediately kicked out of his reach without thinking twice. I squatted down next to the grown man holding his arm in pain.

"Who do you work for?" I asked. When there was now answer I hit him across the face with the butt of my newly possessed gun. He spat out blood, and answered with the voice of a broken man.

"I don't know. They never gave me, or my partner a name."

I believed him if that was even possible. Just for fun I decided to pour salt into the open wound sorta speak.

"Speaking of your partner. How'd you end up with such a dumbass of a partner." I replied savoring the upper hand I had attained.

With tears flowing he looked straight at me, and said "That was my brother. You killed my brother." He said with hate seething in his last sentence.

Without warning his last good hand swung above his head. Something shiny was in his hand, and without second thought he swung down with what seemed to be all his strength.

I only had nanoseconds to react. I did the first thing that came to mind. I rolled back off the balls of my feet landing hard on my back. Seconds later I felt a searing pain as the shiny object, which turned out to be a switchblade pierced the middle of my thigh. He tried to pull the knife out of my thigh to use it once again in vain. At the last second I rolled to the opposite side of stab wound onto my side. The man, now exhausted squirmed trying to lift his upper body back up off the ground. I used the time to reach with my left arm, and yank the switchblade out of my now bloody thigh. With a yelp of pain it finally released. I used the remaining momentum of my yank to toss it out of the way. I finished my roll to land flat on my stomach. Then I pushed myself off the ground, and got to my knees. Not without a considerable amount of pain.

Within seconds I had my gun arm leveled with the man's head, and pulled the trigger until the gun started shooting blanks. Knowing it was all over I collapsed on the cold floor, that was now smeared with my blood. Before passing out one thought occurred to me. Was it all worth it. The answer was simply Yes.

 **A/N: Well that was chapter 10 for ya. What does the future hold for Isaac. I guess you will have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **But on a more serious note I may be changing it from T to M. Just to be safe. But I will give you a warning in a following author's note if I decide to.**


	12. Bad Luck

Chapter 11

First my vision started to come back, but something wasn't as I remembered. Instead of looking at blood smeared tile. I was looking into what seemed to be a bright light, which my eyes did not find to pleasing. I started to reflexively squint against the light, but that movement caused pain to shoot across the back of my head. Luckily something moved in between my eyes and the seemingly bright light source blocking it from causing my head anymore pain. With the pain no longer present I tried to speak.

"W-Where am I?" I managed to croak out of my bone dry mouth.

"Do you remember what happened?" The voice, that had a feminine sound to it asked. Instead of answering my question.

"Yeah, I do. Who are you?" I replied with my own question as I started trying to stretch out the kink in my neck. Only to find I wasn't on the ground, but the upper half of my body was in someone else's lap.

"You don't remember?" She asked questioningly.

"Well, I obviously wouldn't ask if I knew." I replied as my eyesight adjusted to the lighting. Finally able to see I looked to the person, who was talking to me.

"Well, if you don't remember me then you obviously don't remember all of what happened." She replied matter-of-factly.

"You do have a point, so am I still at the CandyBar, or am I somewhere else?" I replied. Then my eyes finally let me know, who was holding me. Once I knew I almost immediately started to sweat profusely. It was the young woman, who I had risked everything to make sure was safe.

"You're still at the CandyBar, but an ambulance is on it's way." She answered. Once I was able to think again after being held hostage by her beauty's entrancing abilities. I realized what she had said.

"No I am not going to the hospital." I replied in a serious tone, and started to get up. Not without lots of complaints from my various muscles and joints.

It didn't help either that the woman started to press down on my chest with the palm of her hand. "The only place you're going in this condition is the hospital." She relied with an assertive tone.

"Well you don't seem to get the fact, that I am not going to the hospital for any reason. I don't see the point when my dad built a fully functional operating table back in his lab." I lied through my teeth trying to convince her to let me go.

"Fine you can go to his lab on one condition." She informed me to my surprise.

"Ok what is it?" I asked.

"You have to let me go with you. So I can make sure you are ok." she answered my question.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal. Now can you help me out to my car." I replied.

"You have a car?" she asked.

"I will explain on the way." I answered as I slowly rose to a sitting position. I tried to put weight on my left arm to push myself up, and realized my mistake soon enough. Pain shot outwards from the bullet hole in my shoulder. I fell back to the floor.

"You okay? Why don't I help you up." She asked and suggested worry in her voice.

"That would be helpful." I replied while she stood up, grabbed my right hand in hers, and pulled me up off the floor. With a grunt I was on my feet. I didn't realize how sweaty my hand was until I wiped it on my clothes.

"Can you walk ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I think I can." I answered as I started to limp towards the door of the parlor. For the first time since this whole thing started I actually acknowledged the crowd present. Many people of all ages were huddled back watching the scene unfold in front of them. Out of said crowd came the young woman's brother.

"Why don't I come with you?" Her brother asked.

"We're fine. Why don't you stay and hang-out with your new best friend." The woman replied completely serious once again. Deciding that it was none of my business. I thought it was better to stay out of it.

Once I reached the door I pushed it open, but not without a little bit of a struggle, and started across the lot to my parked red sports car. She followed closely behind, and could not hide her expression of surprise when she could tell what car I was aiming for.

"You have a sports car?" she replied with excitement rising.

"It's not that big of a deal." I replied trying to play it cool. I reached the driver's side door, and opened it, while I slid in the driver's seat I unlocked the passenger seat with the controls present on the door.

She opened the door, and couldn't hide her excitement at seeing the leather interior. "How were you able to afford this?" She asked completely perplexed.

"It was part of what my dad left me." I answered her question. At the reminder of my dad I became somber, and it seemed she noticed.

She looked down realizing what she reminded me of. "Sorry,... I didn't mean to bring that up." She said with a very regretful tone.

I looked up and said "It's ok I shouldn't let it bother me. It is in the past. I can't change it, so why get upset about it." I looked over and she was still looking down. Obviously she was very upset with herself. Trying to change the subject I asked "So what are you going to study at the Neutron Institute?"

The question seemed to cheer her up a little. She looked up and replied "Well I'm going to study Astrophysics. I've always been interested in space." At the end she seemed very excited, and had totally forgotten about what had gotten her sad in the first place.

"I have always kinda been too. Wait, have I asked you your name yet?" I asked, while actually being curious.

"I don't think you have." She replied.

"Well, what is your name?" I asked, while starting up the car to keep my hands from shaking.

"It's Sally, Sally Strych." She answered

With that simple answer my whole world came crashing down, and in that moment I knew that gunman had been right us Neutrons do have the worst luck imaginable.

 **A/N: Well there is Chapter 11 please review to let me know what your thinking.**


	13. The Smile

Chapter 12

 **Isaac's POV**

Us Neutrons really do have the worst of luck don't we. With my confidence depleted I turned my eyes to the back windshield, and put the car in reverse. I tried to pull the car out of the parking spot, but instead the gas pedal jammed, and wouldn't go towards the floor at all.

Then a monotone computer voice warned "Isaac, need I remind you. You can't drive."

"Fine whatever, just go to the lab, Vox." I replied with an angry edge to my voice.

"Wow is that Vox, your father's famous computer?" The woman asked.

"Obviously." I replied vehemently.

 **Sally's POV**

Guessing that he was on edge because of the pain. I opted to not question it. Lost in thought I had not realized they had left the parking lot until Vox had driven a couple of blocks. I tried watching the road, but his response still bugged me. He was fine with the pain up until…...I told him my name. Why would that matter? My name is just Sally Strych. It's not like he has met any Strych's before me and my brother. Then why would he have a prejudice against my name. Maybe it's something else entirely. Well whatever it is I am going to find out sooner or later.

 **Isaac's POV**

I kept my eyes straight forward, and focused on the road. Even Though I did not like her for a reason outside of her control. I did not want hurt her feelings, so I kept stealing side glances at her. She wore a deep in thought but at the same time worried expression on her face. Her shoulders were slightly sagging. I had hurt her feelings, and that made me feel like the lowest scum that called earth home. I was a jerk to her, for something she had no say in. I would have to make it up to her somehow.

As I thought that last thought the car started to slow, and turned in front of the garage. Oh yeah that's right I never did see how we got out of that hangar. I thought remembering I was too preoccupied with the reasons as to why Eustace Strych might be responsible. The garage raised not just the door, but the entire garage section of the house raised to reveal a small ramp, that lead to the hangar. We pulled in and parked. As we did so I couldn't help but notice how Sally's face began to brighten at the sight of the famous vehicles present in the hangar. She seriously looked like a kid in a candy store.

I tried not to crack a smile at the look on her face as I climbed out of the vehicle. Not without struggle of course though. I slightly winced as I put weight on my bad thigh. That is a mistake I won't make twice. I set off limping towards the elevator, that took me to this hangar to begin with. She must have noticed my struggle, because she hurried up to my side to offer her help.

"Here you need help?" She asked nicely, yet with a worried edge to her voice. As she touched my shoulder softly.

"No I got it, but thanks anyways." I replied while wincing at the pain in my shoulder.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." She said realizing her mistake.

"It's fine. I know you didn't." I answered already regretting pointing it out.

As I said that we made it to the elevator. I reached up with my good shoulder, and pressed the call button. The doors immediately opened to reveal the metal cage. Oh yeah that's right no one had used it since I had early. I thought kinda surprised by how fast it responded. We both got into the elevator. Then Vox's voice came from an overhead speaker.

"Do you want me to take you to the medical bay sir." Vox asked.

"No, take me to the main control room." I replied.

"No, you're going to the medical bay like we agreed." Sally ordered.

"I agree with her sir. You need medical attention." Vox butted in.

"I'm fine. I need to find out all I can on who attacked us at the CandyBar, and why." I said slightly annoyed.

"No. You're going to the medical bay whether you like it or not." Sally ordered once again, but with more anger present.

"No I am not." I said back now with my anger raising.

"Yes you are." Sally said back now raising her voice to match her anger.

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

Through this whole thing there faces grew closer, and there yelling grew louder and louder. In the background Vox would have rolled her eyes if she had some. Man does this bring back memories she thought. I guess I better intervene.

"Isaac, Isaac, Isaac, …..ISAAC" Vox finally yelled to be heard.

"WHAT" I yelled back.

"Why don't I try to find out who was at the CandyBar, while you go get treated in the medical bay." Vox offered a compromise.

"I think that is a good idea." Sally replied to Vox's offering.

Isaac could not think of a good enough reason to overrule their suggestion.

"Fine I will go to the medical bay, but once I am done I am going straight back to work." I conceded.

"Works for me." Sally replied.

With that the elevator started its slow trip to the medical bay. A few minutes later the doors opened with the same efficiency you expect every time. To reveal what appeared to be a state of the art facility. Even after years of none use it still looked more sterile than your average hospital. There must have been sensors at the threshold of the doorway. Cause once I stepped past said threshold a robot from the back of the room powered up, and started its journey over to us on tracks. That you might expect to see on giant construction equipment instead of tires. Once it was in front of me it ran its eyes over my body as if scanning me.

"I detect an untreated wound, that still has remnants of a projectile lodged in it present on your left shoulder. I also detect a deep wound from a sharp foreign object being propelled into your left thigh, but luckily there remains no remnants of said object. Please follow me." The robot informed.

With nothing else to do or say to protest treatment. I simply followed the robot to a bed, which the robot informed me to lay on. The minute I laid down cuffs clamped down to hold my wrists and ankles in place.

"No need to worry sir. This is a painful procedure, so to make it the quickest, and easiest for the doctors to perform. We must strap you down so your struggling doesn't cause a mistake." The robot informed.

While he was informing me of what they planned to do to remove the bullet, and close up the wounds. Sally walked up to the right side of my bed, and gripped my hand. Her gesture gave me all the strength I was ever going to need. Here was a woman, who I could argue with, and be kind of a dick too, and then not even 10 minutes later she is right back at my said for support. Her last name does not define who she is, and I shouldn't let it. A moment before the robots went to work pulling out the slug left in me I looked up to her face one last time. She smiled back, and that smile gave me all the strength I would ever need to get through this. For even in the following minutes when the robots were digging around in my shoulder. I just thought of her smile, and I smiled back.


	14. Symbols and Promises

Chapter 13

After the robot nurses and doctors were finished tending to my wounds. My wrists got released from the restraints allowing me once again to move my arms freely. Soon after realizing this I sat up in the operating chair. Not without a jab of pain in my shoulder and thigh. I winced. At my show of pain Sally came forward wanting to help.

"Here let me help you." She offered, while reaching out her left arm to provide balance.

"K." Is all I said, as I saw no point in arguing. Taking advantage of her offer I reached out, and looped my right arm over her shoulder and behind her neck. With her provided help I limped up to the elevator.

Once we reached the elevator she hit the call button with her free hand. The door slid open on the oiled track almost immediately. Oh yeah that's right we're the only ones here. I thought as I limped my way into the elevator with her help.

"Which button goes to the main lab?" Sally asked. Completely perplexed upon seeing no numbers by any of the buttons.

"I don't know." I stated just as confused as her. "Vox take us to the main lab, please." I ordered nicely.

Literally seconds later the elevator started its slow trek downward. We both looked at each other, and shrugged. Aw well guess i'll never know what button it was. I thought but at the same time didn't really care. The elevator came to a stop a minute or two later, and the doors opened to reveal the same area, that I had started this long day in. With Sally's help I limped across the old concrete floored lab towards the main monitor of the supercomputer. Once we made it there Sally helped me into a chair, which had a keyboard attached to itself via an arm.

"Vox" I said.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Have you identified the two assailants?" I asked.

"Their names are not what is important sir." Vox replied with a stern voice.

"And why is that?" I asked questioningly with an edge to my voice.

"A person's name doesn't mean anything. They are just stepping stones to something more important." Vox replied.

"What are they stepping stones to?" I asked a lot calmer than moments before having just come to the same conclusion with Sally.

"Who they work for." Sally answered with an excited edge having figured it out.

"That's correct." Vox answered.

"Well then who do they work for?" I asked getting a little impatient with the computer.

"That's the thing when i followed the digital paper trail it didn't lead me to any names just a symbol." Vox answered sounding perplexed. A feeling that must of felt foreign to the supercomputer.

"Can you pull it up on the screen?" I asked.

"Of course, sir." She replied.

A few seconds later the big screen filled with a detailed letter S outlined with a box. Now either this is just a person's favorite letter, or it stands for something more like a first name. Sasha Vortex, or a last name Eustace Strych. I thought of all the possibilities. Only an egotistical person, who is full of themselves, would choose to use the first letter of a name only they possess in their family, which Mrs Vortex is. And only a person who is where he is because of his family, would use the first letter of his last name, which Eustace is. This doesn't narrow it down at all.

While I was in this attempted process of elimination an alarm started sounding. The loud siren pulled me out of my thoughts, and back to the physical world. Immediately I looked up at the screen to where a giant red warning sign was flashing.

"Vox what is going on?" I yelled worried.

"Hostage situation at Retroville Bank, sir." She replied in a informing voice.

"Why are you getting an alarm about that?" I asked truly not understanding.

"I set an alarm to go off if any security camera caught, that peculiar symbol in its field of view. Apparently one of the men has that symbol tattooed on the back of his right hand." Vox answered.

"You got that N-men suit done Vox?" I asked.

"I do sir, and since i believe you weren't going to just strut around the supermarket in it. I made a few modifications." As she was talking an armor rack raised slowly out of a hole in the ground holding the suit on it. "The first is the addition of the cowl to conceal your identity better. The second is a built in exoskeleton to give you comic book worthy abilities. The final is the colors, because I never really did agree with James' choice of green. It is now flat black as a primary, and white as the secondary." She finished explaining the changes as I limped over to the suit.

"That's all great Vox, but how am I going to stand a chance in this physical shape." I pointed out the obvious.

"I almost forgot to mention on the inside of the right shoulder of this exosuit there is a needle, that will deliver adrenaline boosts based upon a regulator present on the suit. If the regulator registers pain it will boost adrenaline until there is none, and if there is no pain it will stop boosting." Vox informed of yet another improvement.

"How did you design, and build this whole thing?" I asked doubtful.

"I didn't. I used some of James' blueprints from when he was designing stuff for the B.T.S.O. organization." She answered.

With that answer I grabbed the cowl of the head of the armor stand, and looked back at the face of the cowl. I'm so close. I thought happily, yet nervously at the same time. I was brought back by Vox's troubled voice.

"They're gonna start executing hostages. There is no time Isaac you must go."

"How do I get there fast enough?" I answered questioningly.

"I put hovering capabilities in the feet of the suit. Now go there is not time." Vox answered rushed.

Her warning registered and I jumped into action slipping the suit on piece by piece. I felt the prick of the adrenaline needle as it went into my shoulder. Within seconds I felt as energized as a little kid. I started towards the exit. When she put her hand on my chest, and stopped me in my tracks. I looked over, and she had a worried but understanding look on her face.

"I know you have to do this. I understand, but please make sure not to get too hurt." She said with a serious tone till the last few words where she lightened up a bit.

"I won't." With that simple sentence I grasped her wrist, and lightly removed it from my chest. Afterwards I walked to the door, that led to the outside. I placed my hand on the handle, and the moment before I pushed down on it. I glanced over my shoulder, and said "I promise" finishing my answer from early. Once that simple sentence, that promised so much was said I put weight on the door knob, and a moment later it clicked free of the door jamb.


	15. The Hostage

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy with first of the year school assignments and shit. Anyways here is Chapter 14 I hope you like it.**

Chapter 14

On the other side of Retroville in the Retroville National Bank five armed men held civilians hostage. Four of these five merely stood at different places within the bank watching every entrance and every hostage. The fifth one strolled around the bank making sure never to get near a window or the set of glass doors. These men were professional they weren't about to be taken down by some small town policeman.

The man who was strolling around was beginning to get very impatient. Where the hell was this guy. The boss said hostages would get his eye. This man who was the leader was thinking to himself. We have one last chance. With that final thought he pointed at the nearest hostage. A man who looked to be in his mid-fifties. "You, on your feet." He commanded with absolute authority.

The man called upon didn't move at the command. Noticing this the nearest armed man walked towards the man. Once the soldier reached the nervous and defiant man he grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up. The man made a gagging noise at his collar being pulled up against his throat for a split second. The man's feet were barely planted when he was pushed forward, and landed on all fours in front of the man who had commanded him. The leader squatted in front of the man who now lay collapsed to the floor.

The leader reached out and grabbed the man by the hair with his combat glove. The man felt a painful tug on his hair, and within seconds his face was off the floor. He was now staring the leader straight in the face, for the leader had no mask present on his face like his four henchmen. The face had no expression and was hardened from years of experience. There was a long scar across one cheek starting at the right ear and ending at the right side of his top lip. As the scared man studied the leaders face it seemed to become even more hardened if possible. With a voice that echoed the expression he wore he asked "Did I stutter." It was a simple statement that held very many threats in it.

At this statement the man noticeably cringed and answered "No" in a small broken voice. The leader smirked at him and replied "Well then I am confused. Why didn't you do what I said to." The man seemed to gain confidence from this statement. This of course surprised the leader. The man on the floor looked the leader straight in the face, and did something most unexpected. His muscles in his jaws tensed and he spat at the leader. Though projectile didn't travel far enough due to his position on the floor. It still held the same amount of disrespect that was initially meant. Immediately after he spat he looked at the leader with a defiant look and said "Go to Hell".

At this statement and gesture the leader looked up at the soldier who had retrieved this man and smiled. "Looks like I made a good choice." They shared a look and then the leader looked back at the man. "I figured I would. No shame in that don't you agree. At least I won't be for a long time, but you you're not as lucky." With that statement he stood, while still gripping the man's hair. Drawing the man up with him. The soldier watching the hostages behind them kept his sub-machine gun trained on the back of the man as he was tugged off the ground. He wasn't going to let his leader be embarrassed by this man.

Once the leader was on his feet he immediately let go of the man's hair and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders. Twisting the man so the man's back would go against his chest. Pulling his pistol and putting the cold barrel against the man's right temple. All this happened within a second.

The man had no time to think between being on the ground and being held in a choke hold with a handgun pressed against his temple. Within seconds he was twisted facing one of the security cameras. The leader spoke to the camera like he was expecting someone to be watching. He spoke towards the camera. "Hey, Isaac I know you're are watching. I don't know what is keeping you, but maybe this will help you make this a priority." With that statement the man heard the hammer on the gun click in place. Now Greg why did you have to come to the bank tonight. What will Glenn do if she when she figures out. What will your kids do. Oh god what about your granddaughter what will she think when she hears her grandpa just rolled belly up and welcomed death with open arms. With that last thought Greg let a tear roll down his cheek as the cold steel was pressed ever harder into his temple. The leader put weight on the trigger and with a flash Greg's vision went black. His final vision was an image of his family.


	16. The Answer

**A/N: I would first off like to apologize about the wait. I had a lot of stuff going on, but it feels good to be back at it. Thanks for reading the story so far, and I think it is going to end in the coming chapters. Now my question is would you guys like to see a sequel, and it will become more apparent what it will be about in the next chapter or two, so please PM me or review my story so far, while letting me know your answer. Once again thanks for reading. Please enjoy this climatic chapter.**

Chapter 15

But then it was back. Wait, what? Greg thought to himself. He could see. But he was supposed to be dead. He started moving his head around, and then his hearing came back, but all he heard was high pitched ringing. It was bad enough to where he almost fell over in pain. He knew he had to escape, for this might be his last chance to. His run started out a half limp and never got any further. He tripped. On what though. Once he hit the ground he looked around. A hand. What is a hand doin' down here. He thought then he followed its length to an arm, then the the arm to an elbow and shoulder, the shoulder to a neck, and then a head wait no it was more like three-quarters of a head. He recognized that partial head without trying to hard it was the man who was going to pull the trigger.

Then the ringing ended in his ear, and the gunfire began.

One minute earlier….

I got myself on top of a roof across the street and watched them pick a hostage out of the crowd. A middle aged man. That's weird, but then it came to me what they were planning to do. Shit. With that thought I stood up and ran over the edge of the roof. Right as I jumped Small thrusters across the backside of my body kicked in. With a small jolt I was off. With every foot I traveled my speed picked up exponentially. Soon I was as fast as a speeding bullet, and once I was a foot from the glass storefront I braked, and moved from a streamlined bullet shape to a man standing in mid air. With that time vox's artificial intelligence built into the suit had enough time to analyze the obstacle, decide the best course of action, and react. It found the weak points on the wall of glass, and let loose microscopic pins small enough to fit in between the molecules of glass. My HUD's display tracked the pins along their trail into the glass, and sure enough their aim held true. The pins, once stuck throughout the glass wall started to grow in size. The growing pins would soon enough put too much pressure on the glass wall. Within milliseconds the glass wall crumbled under the pressure. Hah perfect timing I thought to myself as I barely missed getting showered on by glass shards as I glided through the window.

Three things happened I barreled into the first masked man I saw, knocking his head hard on the floor effectively knocking him out for the time being. In the process his gun I grabbed his gun cleanly from his holster, and finally I landed in a kneeling position and took aim. I pulled the trigger as I centered the man's head who was holding the hostage in my crosshairs. You picked the wrong side of this fight I thought as he lost part of his head. All thanks to me.

No matter how satisfying that feeling was I kept at work, and hopped up to my feet as I turned to my right to face back in towards the back of the bank. Two down, two to go. I deducted in my head. With the gun extended comfortably forward in my hands I was ready to make them pay. I locked on to the third man, who was busy getting his rifle up to fire back. I centered my pistol much faster. I let loose two rounds one hit him in the center of the collarbone, and the second hit him square in the forehead.

Not wasting any time I swung my gun arm further to the right ready for the fourth man. Unfortunately he was ready and let loose a cough of bullets from his assault weapon. Three of the five bullets found there mark in my forearm, which was held up in self defense. The rest flew wild behind me with that cough done. I had a few milliseconds to make my move, and I capitalized on said opportunity. I flipped my forearm down from my defensive position and threw my gun hand straight up. You made one mistake, you forgot to kill me. With that I let out my own bullet that flew true straight to his windpipe, and he left this world choking on his own blood.

I tossed the handgun I had dispatched three of the four hostiles with aside. Now time to figure out who was behind this all. I thought as I turned toward the man I had knocked out in the beginning of the gun fight.

He was barely coming to and before he could move I grabbed him by his collar, and dragged him up level with my face.

"Who do you work for?" I demanded.

No answer.

"Who? I won't ask a third time." I demanded once again.

"Why should I tell you." He answered with a sneer.

"So I don't cripple you to the point, where you can't watch me kick their ass." I answered gruffly. With a grimace that scared him more than my own words.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you everything just don't hurt me." He said now a broken man.

With that said he went to tell me everything I have been striving to figure out since day one. My life mission was near completion. I had the information now I just have to use it correctly to finish the job.

Thanking him for a job well done I only broke one of his legs, and left him for the cops to deal with. With that finished I walked out the shattered glass to find a group of cruisers clustered with officers holding their ground, and of course the rubberneckers, who couldn't withstand the grudge to see the show. From around me the hostages from the bank crisis rushed out towards the police line, with the cover I took off to the air in the direction of the lab to break the news.


	17. Humanity

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my story and PM'd me to let me know you couldn't wait for more. The updates will become more common with the end of the school year coming. Now please Read and Enjoy.**

 **Chap.17** **Humanity**

I landed feet from the door to my father's old lab. I hurried inside knowing time was of the essence in this situation. I rushed to the old industrial metal stairs took them two to a stride on my way down. Oh I hope I am not too late. I worried with a great fear settling in the deepest bowels of my chest. Got to hurry, got to hurry, got to hurry... I thought as I started to shake with anticipation. As I rounded the last bend in the stairs I saw her. In that moment my fear grew into an even greater certainty. I froze for the certainty felt like a weight holding me in place as I watched. She was busy working with Vox on something. No wait she was busy working against Vox. She was typing rapidly.

"Come on, come on, almost there, one more line." She was talking to herself as she typed away furiously at the keyboard. She pressed enter and turned to face the monitor to watch a list of data files appear on screen. One after another. My dad's life work all summarized in a screen long list of files. "Yes I'm in. Now to get to…".

In that moment I knew for certain the whole time my entire time in Retroville was a lie right from the get-go. I was lied to once again. I was takin' advantage of, and I knew what I had to do. So I pushed the utter certainty aside like a weight being lifted from within my chest. Giving me enough room to breathe, and once I caught my breathe. I spoke.

"So Sally, what exactly are you doin'?" I asked as I casually walked down the steps.

"Huh, Oh Isaac I didn't know you would be back so soon." She feigned surprise.

"I see that." I answered calmly while nodding at the computer. Which held all my dad's life work. The very foundation on which I built me into what I am today…... _you're not gonna take that from me, you…._

"Its,... not what you think I was, I was,... helping Vox with uhh… organizing the uh, files. Yeah the files. I was helping her organize them on your computer." Sally struggled to cover her guilt with a lackluster excuse.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, and slowly breathed in and out. Then looked at that girl in another light. "Enough. Lying" I said softly as I calmed myself down. "Just tell me. Who killed him?" I slowly said while visibly seething.

"Who?" She said with a tone that portrayed she was enjoying my rage.

"You know who. Stop toying with me." I kept my anger under control by gripping my right fist shut. In complete anger I responded "James Neutron. That is Who. My father." I looked her straight in the face.

"I don't know" She stubbornly said.

"Fine. Then tell me. Where's that dear old dad of yours." I asked as calm as I could muster.

"Well, I don't see how that matters." She said.

Her resolve is breaking time to drive it home. "You're your dad's favorite kid I assume."

"I guess, but I don't see how that has to do with anything." She said showing her uncertainty.

"Well I guess he'll love getting some things in the mail very soon won't he." He said with glint of victory in his voice.

"What, are you talking about?" Sally replied, now completely lost and confused.

"Well you see, a hired gun told me something interesting a little bit ago. They said you were behind the hostage situation. Well didn't take me long to figure out your motive, you wanted to get me away from the lab. To where you could get something. Then I thought, what is most valuable thing was in the lab. Then it hit me the data, without it I would be powerless, and with it you could make anything in the Neutron arsenal. I would be useless. Then I thought why do you want data, and no offense but I don't think you could have come up with this plan yourself. Much less pay for the hired guns, so your working for someone who is rich. While the vortexes could afford maybe one or two, but a whole squad is unlikely. So that left your dad. Eustace Strych. Now i knew this before asking I just wanted to see if you were really a heartless bitch like your actions let on." I said in victory. "Now that I know for sure you are well I have no problem shipping you to your dear dad….. In pieces that is. Ohh I wonder how many envelopes it will take." I said with a smile of victory on my face as her resolve broke, "Now if you don't mind giving me the address. I sure would hate to waste data on my phone searching for Strych Estate."

"Your a MONSTER." She yelled.

I looked stoically at her and answered. "Well it seems in today's world the only way to fight monsters, and to get justice. Is to abandon our own humanity, and to embrace the monster in each one of us."

She stood staring blankly at me.

"Now if you tell me where I can find him. I won't kill you. I'm sorry for saying that. I lost my cool, now if you tell me i'll find some way to lock you up till this is all over. Then we'll figure out where to go from there." I calmly said. Regretting my brutal declaration a few minutes ago.

"Fine I'll talk." She conceded.

She soon told me the address, and i locked her in some kind of shackles, that looked like they had energy flying through them. Then put here in a force field jail cell just to be safe.

I soon got Vox back to normal with a little bit of trouble, but i got it nonetheless.

"Vox is there any real firepower available in this lab" I asked, thinking ahead to what my plan would be.

"Not much at all, your father only had this." A compartment popped out with an old rusted .38 revolver.

"Why did he have this?" I asked questioningly.

"I was never supplied that data." She responded.

Confusedly I picked it up and checked the cylinder, one bullet. _Why_. Well shouldn't worry about that now I would use this to get a better gun from one of the hired guns, that will surely be swarming the place.

"Vox, I'll return shortly. I will stay in touch if you would be so kind to guide me to my target, and provide ground support, that will be much appreciated." I said as I slowly ascended the first flight of stairs.

"Good luck, Isaac" She replied curtly.

I leaned on the exterior door and answered into my mic in my ear "Thanks, I'll need that."

I pushed into the cold night, and that made me remember the many dark and cold nights I had survived on the streets alone. Now here I am once again alone in the dark and the cold, but I am not alone. Not anymore. I now have a plan along with my long lasting purpose. This whole thing is now in perspective thanks to this simple sentiment. _This world is a cold, cruel place. In order to survive and be victorious. You must abandon your Humanity. Don't worry they'll pay Dad….._


	18. Unexpected

**A/N: Thanks once again to all the people who have reviewed, and sent PM's to me. This is where the story meets its fruition and I plan for it to end in 2 chapters at this point. Please Read and Enjoy.**

Chapter 18

As I stood in the coldness of the dark night I looked once again at the old gun in my hand. _Why did you have a gun, Dad._ Pushing that thought aside I ignited the boosters in my suit warming the air surrounding me. _Time to go finish this._ I thought as I took a deep breath, and took off from the cold ground, to the sky. With the boosters set at full power, it took less than five minutes to reach my objective. I hovered a distance away from the estate.

 _Time to make this monster show his face._ I gripped the old gun's grip, and double checked the chamber one last time, to make sure it was locked, loaded, and ready to go.

"Vox, initiate thermal vision." I ordered.

"Thermal vision initiated, sir." Vox replied as my field of view bloomed into many colors.

Spread among the field of blues and grays, lay dots ranging from yellow to orange in color. I counted quickly and came up with 6 dots in the courtyard. Three of which were close to the fence that surrounded the boundary, and the last three made their home much closer to the actual estate. _Too easy._ The three closest to the fence were spread with one in each corner, and one in the middle of the courtyard. I maneuvered silently, so I was in position with the guy in the left corner from my point of view.I put the gun in my left hand, and clenched my right hand tight into a fist. _Time to see how fast I can go._ I cocked my right fist back, boosted my suit at unimaginable speeds, and at just the right time I punched my fist straight on course with the targets head. It connected and with a satisfying snap of his neck it sent him bouncing a few yards.

The other five men in the courtyard heard and all raised their weapons in my direction. Not wasting a second. I rolled towards the downed man and retrieved his weapon. It was a semi-automatic tactical rifle. I held it in my right hand keeping my Dad's revolver in my left. Once the weapon was in my hand I dropped to my stomach propping it up on the dead body. In seconds a man equipped with the same weapon appeared from the direction of the estate. Sadly for him he did not see me fast enough, and I sent his head snapping back with two bullets from my own gun. I immediately rolled away as bullets filled where I used to lay prone. I immediately ran for the cover of hedges near the estate.

Bullets grazed by as I dove into the hedge line. I got to the backside of the hedgeline and ran, while they uselessly emptied their rifles magazines. I made to the edge of the line, and finally the shooting stopped out of nowhere. All I heard was "Shit" as men started to mess with their vests. _My turn, huh._ I thought as I leaned out of cover of the hedge, and saw the four men scattered, crouching along the courtyard. Quickly taking aim I dropped the closest one with a headshot, and the second closest with four in the chest. The others finally finished staring in surprise and cocked and locked their rifles. _Alright Round 2._ I thought as they took their aim. Rolling back behind the hedges, and running back down them as they were peppered with ammunition. Stopping in my tracks about halfway down the hedgeline I turned on heel and ran the other way. Not expecting this it took seconds for the men to realize I had switched direction. Seconds I could use, I took aim while running, and boosted a few feet above the hedges. I unloaded a barrage of bullets on the enemies position. One fell down incapacitated, and the other got his left leg taken out from under him.

I landed, and crawled out from the bush. Walking towards him, he looked up. With fear dancing in his eyes he reached for his rifle. I shot a round into his gun arm making him drop it in pain.

As I approached I asked. "Where's your boss?"

He swallowed nervously and looked up at me. Defiantly declaring, "I won't tell you."

I studied him for a minute. "That's a shame." I said as I raised my stolen rifle to his face, and let a round loose. I turned and headed to the estate. I shot the glass door shattering the glass. Not much caring for if anyone heard. After that shoot out there was no hope for the element of surprise. I ducked through the door frame, and the room was empty. _That's odd._ With that thought I continued inward keeping my guard up. Going around the corner I entered what appeared to be a grand dining hall. At the other side there appeared to be an entrance to the foyer. I walked into the foyer and noticed that a closet under the staircase had its door slightly ajar. I rolled my eyes at their mistake. I opened the door and saw there were stairs leading down to what appeared to be a basement. Taking one at a time, I slowly made it to the bottom, and turned the corner into an open empty room except for a lone empty desk chair. The door shut behind me, and as I realized my mistake a figure spun around to face me in the desk chair.

"Why Isaac, how unexpected."


	19. Poetic Justice

Chapter 19

"Why Isaac, how unexpected" The figure in the chair said, feigning surprise.

In that moment, I knew that man in the chair had to be the one I had been searching for, for years. The man who had my parents killed. Was sitting right there in front of me. In a nice suit, with a stupid Smirk covering his face. As if this was enjoyable to him.

Barely keeping control. I looked into those eyes, the same eyes that used look at my Dad. My right hand started shaking under the weight of the rifle. Mustering up all my strength to keep my voice from shaking in rage.

"Eustace Strych, I presume." I said not holding my anger back in the least. Noticing my anger a big smile formed on his face.

"Well you would be correct in that presumption, and might I just say I was not expecting a visit from the son of the great James Isaac Neutron." Strych replied, sarcasm evident at the end of his response.

Holding back my anger from the sarcastic mention of my Dad. "Well you know I was just in the neighborhood, and thought I would drop in. You know, see what my old pal Eustace was up to." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm Isaac. Now would you be as kind to let me know. Why you came bursting into my estate tonight, with guns no less." He feigned surprise.

Not holding back anymore. I let my rage loose. "You know damn well why I am here, Strych." vehemently using his last name.

"Boy, you sure can get annoying." He said pretending to rub his temples. "About as annoying as that father of yours used to be." He finished the last sentiment with his smile returning.

"Watch what you say Strych" I said as my whole upper body started shaking out of anger.

"Oh my struck a nerve have we." He replied giddily. "I guess at least I didn't talk about that whore of a mother of yours."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back as they say. I didn't waste any more words on this man. My grip on the rifle in my right hand tightened. _I could shoot him, but that would be to nice. To quick, to clean._ With that thought I dropped both guns and kicked them off to the side of the room. Time to make him pay. I took of at a run towards the chair, at the same time I cocked my fist back, and brought it down with great force onto his face. Holding back with great difficulty. As to not kill him to fast. His chair fell backwards with him in it with his hands at his face.

I could hear him swear in pain, and watched him flail on the ground still holding the injured part of his face. I slowly walked up to him, and picked him up by his hair, my suit sensing I needed adrenaline injected a dose. With that boost I smirked from beneath the cowl, and in one swift motion swung around and threw him at one of the walls. I tossed the hair that had been pulled out of his head, and had stayed in my tight grip aside. I walked toward him and stepped on one of his ankles, slowly putting weight down on it.

He screamed out and yelled "Stop!"

I looked at him and demanded "Then apologize, for what you said about her."

He hurriedly replied "Sorry! Just stop, oh god"

I pulled my heel from his ankle and turned to grab a gun, to finish it. When I heard. Laughing.

"I can't believe you went through all this, to avenge that coward of a Dad. Not to mention that Cynthia Neutron." He replied enjoying himself I stopped in my tracks. "Oh did I strike a nerve, poor Isaac. I guess at least you never knew how much of a slut your mom was."

With that last line I had him against the wall by the collar of his suit. "Don't talk about her like that!" I yelled with rage in his face.

Seeing how it struck a nerve he kept going. "But I guess your father always had a thing for sluts."

Losing it at that line I threw him across the room making him bounce off the opposite wall. I picked up my Dad's revolver, and made my way over to him on the ground. Turning him over so he faced me I pointed the revolver at his head, and cocked the hammer back.

He looked at the gun with fear dancing across his face. "What….what are you doing."

It was my turn to smile at him "Let's call it poetic justice." I replied before a bullet left the gun.


	20. Home

**A/N: I would like to thank all who read and reviewed this story for the last time.**

Chapter 20

With the job done I dropped the revolver. A weight lifted off my shoulders, as if everything I had stressed over in my life was gone. It felt good. I exhaled a breath I did not know I was holding. My mind was clear. _It's all over. It's really over._ I took one final look at my parents killer on the floor. No more sleepless nights. I walked up the stairs into the foyer, and up to the front door.

I finally made it out into the the night that was quickly turning to morning. _I better get back._ I lit the booster up in my back, and flew home in the early morning sky. I landed a few minutes later in my backyard. I slowly walked to the lab, and once again noticed the handle smashed in from the sledgehammer. I pushed my way in, and made my way to the basement stairs, and took them one at a time. For the first time I stared in awe as I realized how lucky my dad was for having a lab. As I entered the main room the thought that my Dad and his friends had once planned their next adventures together in here, that him and my Mom fell in love with each other on those very adventures. The thought that his gang of friends and him not only became friends, but became a true family in this small town.

With my heart in the right place I ordered Vox to release Sally. Vox complied with no question, while Sally's eyes showed she had many.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, although if you have nothing going on tomorrow. Would you like to go out for a shake at the candybar. My treat. Your brother is also welcomed if he would like to come as well." I replied simply with a small smirk on my face. Removing my suits cowl all the while.

"Uhh. Sure sounds good, how about six." She replied with a smile forming.

"Works for me, See ya." I answered curtly. Looking down to hide the red growing on my cheeks.

"See ya." she replied and headed up the stairs.

I sighed and set the cowl down on a lab table, and took a seat in front of Vox. "Thanks for all your help Vox."

"No problem Isaac." She replied.

"Well Vox if you would print all completed and partial project data as fast as possible, and let me know when it is done." I asked.

"If I may ask why sir." Vox responded.

I looked at a wrinkled photo of the gang in their elementary days on the chair's attached keyboard, and answered simply. "Well if i'm going to take over Neutron's lab. I better know how everything works, so I don't blow up the lab." I answered.

"Don't worry sir, it happens to the best of us. Your own father blew up this lab more than I cared to keep track of." She replied in the same voice, but it still cracked me up.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the police investigated the scene, and found the men dead, but no evidence leading to a killer. Sally was very guilty for what she had done, and it didn't help I killed Eustace, but with time those wounds should heal. She was excelling in college, while I spent my time inventing. As of right now we are good friends, and I hope to soon grow to be more than that.

* * *

One month later to the day I awoke and walked into the living room of the Neutron residence to find watching TV, through his thick glass lens.

"Oh hey Isaac, there is a documentary of the North American Mallard on TV. It just started, you want to watch." The old man excitedly reported.

Smiling to myself. "Sure why not." I replied, and at that the man's smile grew to unimaginable size.

I took a seat in the armchair next to him, and thought happily to myself this is how life is meant to be lived. It doesn't matter what you do with your life, but more who you do it with. Whether you are saving your town from an evil villain, going on a trip to Egypt, or watching a documentary on ducks. The sky's the limit when your with people you love. I Isaac Neutron found this out the hard way. I spent the first quarter of my life hunting down my father and mother's killer. I was busy chasing the demons of my past. All the while letting my life slip. Take it from me don't let your past ruin your future, for no matter how bad your life is. Someone has it worse.

Thinking about how I had come so far over the years. Almost made me let a tear loose. I didn't come to a town in the middle of Texas looking for my father and mother's killer. I came looking for my home.

 **A/N: If after reading this you are confused about Isaac's thought process towards Sally. It's not a big deal it was probably do to my bad job of explaining. So please visit my profile page for more info.**


End file.
